Runaway
by AlittleOverwritten23
Summary: What if Hazel ran away with Sammy on that ill-fated night she moved to Alaska? Flanked with just a book and a dagger and being chased by Gaea's followers, they set out on a journey of a lifetime. And maybe… just maybe they will make it and live the life they were supposed to live…
1. A twisted turn of event

Runaway

What if Hazel ran away with Sammy on that ill-fated night she moved to Alaska? Flanked with just a book and a dagger and being chased by Gaea's followers, they set out on a journey of a lifetime. And maybe… just maybe they will make it and live the life they were supposed to live…

(A/N: O.K there is like only 2 Hazel/Sammy fanfics… so I decided to make one…)

Hazel 3rd Pov:

_Trembling, Hazel obeyed. She clutched the sketchpad and colored pencils to her chest._

_Her mother studied her like she was a bitter disappointment. _A poisoned child,_ the voice had said._

"_Pack a bag," she ordered "We're moving."_

_Wh-here?" Hazel asked._

"_Alaska," Queen Marie answered. "You're going to make yourself useful. We are going to start a new life."_

_They way her mother said that, it sounded as if they were going to create a "new life" for someone else- or some_thing _else._

"_What did Pluto mean?" Hazel asked. "Is he really my father? He said you made a wish-"_

"_Go to your room! Her mother shouted. "Pack!"_

All of those rushing memories came back as I was being pulled down the platform.

"Come on, child we are going to be late." My mother sneered, twisting her wrist tighter like she knew I was in pain.

I fought back tears that where forming.

"_If I could only…" I thought back to that letter I put on Sammy's doorstep._

"_Hope he got it…"_

"All aboard!" The engineer called.

"Hurry!" Queen Marie pulled me one last time. She grabbed one of the rails.

In that second, I made a decision. A decision that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Whether to obey like the child my mother thought I was; or to fight back like the woman I knew she could be.

I jerked backed just as she boarded the train. My mother lost her grip on her and turned her head. The eyes of the other woman that replaced my mother warm brown ones flashed with panic for a minute then turned cold just as quickly.

_Child, I will find you. You will work for me. I will not take a risk and jump of this train. But the time will come when we meet again… _Her chilling voice filled me head, _And when that time comes, I will not pause to crush you underfoot._

But I barely heard the warning. Because there was one thing one my mind, I had to find Sammy.

(What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Also should Hazel keep calling Gaea "her" or find out her name and call her "Gaea"?

R,R continuation?)


	2. Sammy POV

Runaway Chapter 2

**(A/N: Today was an early release day and I was like why the heck not? I heart you guys!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hazel, Sammy, their life or any of Rick's characters! Because If I did, Leo and Hazel would be together already!**

Sammy POV:

I was having a nervous break-down when the man in black came.

I was sitting on a chair, thinking about what I was going to do. Hazel was gone. This note the only form of goodbye I had left.

The jarring sound of the doorbell ripped me out of my thoughts. I ran to the door. Maybe it was Hazel. Maybe the note was a joke. She was coming back to-.

But it wasn't Hazel. It was a man. Hazel wasn't a guy.

I looked over him, desperately.

_Please let Hazel be there_, I thought in vain.

She wasn't. It was only the man.

I looked closer at him. He was really pale… Like dead person pale. I had never seen a rich person's suit like his though. The suit looked like it was made of lost souls. Faces formed and faded. But they never stopped.

The man stuck out his hand.

"Sammy Valdez. Very nice to meet you."

I shook his hand. It _was_ as bony and cold as a dead person's.

"Who are you?" I asked, scared put of my mind. Was he the police? I only stole that apple to give it to Hazel. I seemed like a good idea at the time.

"My name is Pluto. I am Hazel's father, I believe you know who she is."

This scary white man was Hazel's dad? No, father. There is a difference. I knew that.

"How… Hazel never knew her father…"

"She just met me. Maybe…an hour ago. Her and her mother were moving to Alaska."

I looked down at the note. It didn't say anything about Alaska.

"But Hazel managed to escape," Pluto continued. "She is on her way now. You need to protect her. Here,"

He pulled out a book. A huge leather bound book that looked like it was centuries old. He handed it to me.

"Everything you will need will probably be in there. Go steal a horse. Run north-ward to New York…. I shouldn't allow this… Who know what would happen if… Under normal circumstances, you would both kill each other on the spot."

Wait, what?

"Why?" I asked.

Pluto leaned down, extremely close to my face.

"Why, because you are the son of a Greek god… just keep her safe."

He stood up straight and whispered his warning again.

"Just keep her safe."

And with that, he slashed his hand in the air and disappeared.

I stared dumfounded at the spot Pluto just stood. A son of a Greek god? Is something chasing Hazel? I would kill her under normal circumstances? What?

So many questions. Only one thing in Pluto's appearance was clear. I needed to keep Hazel safe.

I looked at the book in my hands. The cover said _Greek and Roman Mythology._ But it wasn't in English. Maybe Latin. Since when did I read Latin? I opened it. The first page was on a god named Zeus. And looked crazy-angry. I closed the door and sat back down in my chair, prepared to be absorbed in the book. The doorbell rang again. I rushed to the door. This time I knew it was Hazel. I swung open the door. And sure enough, Hazel was standing right there. Her eyes had a scared look and she looked winded.

I pulled her into a hug. I was so glad to see her. After the letter, then Pluto-. I hugged her tighter.

"Sammy…" her words muffled by my shirt.

"I… can't… breathe…."

I realesed her.

"I'm sorry,Haze… I'm just so glad to see you again."

Pluto's instructions stood out in my head. I needed to keep her safe.

"Hazel…we have to go."

"I know,Sam"

A smile spread across her face.

"Come on, let's go steal the fastest horse on the world."

**(A/N: OK… I heart this chapter… But I did use "keep her safe" too much… I think I did it to emphasize the urgency of keeping Hazel safe… Though she could hold off on her own… Hey do they have a couple name? Is it Sazel? I hope it is , because it sounds cool…)**


	3. Chapter 3

Runaway Chapter 3

**(A/N: Guys, I updated two times in a week! *squeals* I am so good! I just got a tumblr so I haven't been updating… like at ALL! Sorry! But you all will forgive me, right? I thought so! You guys all the best readers in the universe! Thank you for believing in me! But I probably will be focusing in this story more than my others….Anyway…ON WITH THE STORY!)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything!**

Hazel POV:

We ran all the way to the stables. Sammy kept looking shifty-eyed. Like something was going to jump out at us. Maybe something was going to. We will never know. We were moving too fast.

When we got to the riding club, we _had_ to move fast. I had the itching suspicion something was watching us there too.

That horse. _That _horse that I saw while I was running to Sammy's house. I needed that horse. That horse would get us away. But that horse wasn't there. I walked to the stall I last saw it. Another horse. Another horse was in its stall. A horse that was all black, mane and all.

"Hey, Hazel," Sammy came leading another horse. A horse with a grey coat with white spots. It had huge, black eyes that reminded me of an owl's.

"I think we should use this one."

"What happened to the horse that was in this stall?" I asked him. Sammy was here for about an hour after I left. He would now.

"Umm… I don't know?"

I rolled my eyes. I looked back at the horse that was in the stall.

"I guess we should we should this one."

"It is your escape plan, your pick."

"Then this one, definitely."

Something about those eyes made me feel uncomfortable. Like it was there to watch me. Like I was going to do something wrong. Plus the black one was probably something my father set there… It was probably going to protect me.

"Then let's go!" Sammy had already grabbed a saddle. I must of looked at him funny, because he looked confused.

"What you like riding bare-backed?"

"It makes the experience better."

"Well whenever I ride bare-backed, I find bruises on my ass… So we are not going to ride bare-backed."

Leave it to Sammy to make something so urgent ,funny.

"I thought you said it was my escape plan."

"I veto this decision of yours."

He finished put the saddle on the horse and mounted it. He smiled his crazy, ridiculous smile as he held out his hand.

"Plus you get to ride with me… Isn't that enough?"

**(A/N: And… SCENE! Okay this was good guys but not the best…**. **We can do this. And then I realize that I can't really talk to you guys unless I PM every single one of you. You guys know what is exciting? Huh? DO YOU? OKAY…Don't get mad… I was going to tell you that I did this whole chapter without writing it down or having a outline. It was like totally impulse. I think I understand what being a writer is. You can write by impulse or by an idea that you thought up a while ago… OH GODS! I am getting deep… I just need to get off my computer. But wait! Do you guys even read my spur of the moment author notes. If you do put **_**oppa gangnam style**_** in your review…if you review at all… Bye!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Runaways Chapter 4

**(A/N: Oh my gods! 3 times in a week! I have had 100 visitors! I am freaking out! Thank you for all the reviews and urges for me to update! ONWARD WITH THE STORY!)**

**Disclaimer: You are looking for who stole Rick's work? It was probably the Stolls because I don't own anything!**

Sammy POV:

"Hazel…slow down…. I am about to fall off…."

Hazel can move fast when she wants to. It was about 10:30 when we got out of the city. Judging from the stars we were moving north. Towards New York.

"Gosh. I am sorry, Sammy."

She pulled back on the horse's reins making me the process.

"Well, I guess we could stop for the night. No big deal." I said.

She got off the horse and went looking for a post to tie the horse to.

I looked around us. We stopped in a pasture that was surrounded by farms. I wondered why none of the farmers had used this plot of land. I should have taking that as clue number one that something was wrong. Very wrong. Hazel came back with a bunch of firewood.

"Can you believe that these people just keep their firewood outside like that?"

She dumped the wood in a pile next to me.

"They were probably excepting you, only explanation."

I looked at her slyly. She punched me in the arm.

In a little while we got a fire started. But that didn't come without mishaps. My hair caught on fire for a moment and I ran around screaming "Fire!"

Hazel finally stopped me by dumping a bucket of water on my head.

When we finally sat down and got over the fact that I was on fire, I decided to tell her about the book. Well I was getting over that fact while Hazel kept laughing every time she looked at me.

"Hazel…" She was having one of her laugh attacks. Rolling on the ground and all.

"Your father came to see me."

She sat up when she heard that. All of the humor was sapped out her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Umm… your Father, Pluto. He came to my house. He told me to protect you."

I got out the book.

"He also gave me this."

"That is a book. Why?"

She was asking why I had to protect her. I couldn't look her in the eyes as I said this.

"Pluto apparently trusts me…but he did say something weird to me. He said I would kill you without thought under normal circumstances. He said you would destroy me too."

"Wait, what?"

"That is what I said."

I looked up. Hazel's eyes. Her eyes were etched with confusion and fear. Her hair. Her hair was as wild as it was when I first met her. Gold, brown and black.

"Why?"

"Personally I think this crazy but I am the son of a Greek god."

"No!"

"I don't know either… but I do know that normal circumstances or not… I won't kill you."

Then again by the same impulse that made me kiss Hazel on the cheek under the magnolia tree, I kissed her full on the lips.

It was for two seconds but for two seconds I was flying sky-high. Everything was where it was supposed to be. I didn't care that I was running away from the only thing that I have known. That I was being chased by things that I had no idea about. I pulled back and stared at her in awe.

"Okay then… I guess I won't kill you back." She whispered.

"And that is extremely fine by me."

And with that I leaned in for another kiss.

**(A/N:*cries* Sorry! The Sazel feels in this are overwhelming. Even though I suck at writing fluff. This was another spur of the moment chapter. I finished this in J.C Penny. Hey let's play a game. If you guys give me*counts* 15 reviews I will post the next chapter.** **Also 13th reviewer gets a shout out because you are all so awesome! Please click that ever-amazing review button!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Runaway Chapter 5

**(A/N: So we got **_**past**_** 15 reviews! Past! P-A-S-T! Hugs for everyone*gives each of you a hug*But alas there can only be one winner: Shout out to:**** xxxMusicNCookiesxxx **** This user requested a one-shot…Lazel of course so that will be coming up! I know you're mad at me… it just school…ACT testing coming up[something my school does of 7****th**** graders]… and tumblr…and the feels from every song that me and my band play… Sorry! And to make up for it I shall respond to your reviews!**

**xxcuteypuffygirl: Oh my gods… Thank you so much for your crit! I really needed that! **

**NarwhalNerd121**

**Why thank you! And never stop eating skittles! Never…stop…eating…candy!**

**Sweetpanda12**

**I know right! Thank you for realizing! I practically freaked out because I thought no one realized!**

**Asdfmovie**

**Team Sazel for ever!**

**NarwhalNerd121**

**No one hates Sazel… If you do I shall hunt you down and spill your blood on the fandom's streets…Not! Jk!**

**Daughter-of-Jove**

***nods* Oppa Gangnam Style!**

**Reading-is-4-life**

**Okay!**

**BeautifulMystery23**

**Here ya go!**

**WithPaperAndPen**

**Thanks Mandi, I heart you! *hug*Okay selfless promotion time.**

**Go read her story "The Last Letters" Now! Because she is amazing gifted…like for real.**

**xXxMusicNCookiesxXx**

**Hey! Looks like you won! Ha! I'm probably going to use one of your ideas…but you have to guess!**

**Riku97**

**Thank you! Isn't it true?**

**The Ace of Owls**

**Spur of the moment writers unite! Thank you! Ehhh! Sexy lady!**

**Sweetpanda12**

**I know right? Happiness!**

**Reading-is-4-life: Alrite!**

**Disclaimer: You want Sazel, read this story …which ! Because of Rick and his amazing ideas!)**

**Hazel POV**

When Sammy kissed me I felt like I was free. Free from my curse. Free from my father. Free from her's warrant that was on top of my head.

But things like that can't stay forever. Reality came rushing back, causing me to pull away from all things that ever gave me comfort.

"Hazel, are you okay?" His eyes searched mine.

"Yeah," I lied. "Just a long day."

"You go to bed then. I'll keep watch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it any of the farmers come out with shotguns, I'll bust out some moves."

He starting doing a cross of being a spaz and Kung Fu.

On the outside I was laughing. Sammy can do that to you. But on the inside I was crying. I wanted to say it wasn't the framers I was worried about. What I was worried about was much worse.

"Okay…I trust you."

He kissed me on my forehead. A new wave guilt rushed through my body. What did I get him into?

I laid down on the spot next to me and closed my eyes.

I don't usually have dreams but tonight my dreams were all over.

I found myself on a train. Sitting in a booth. I've only seen pictures of seats like this. It was ornately designed. I saw lions and tigers and flowers. It was painted gold, to make it seem like it was pure gold. But I could tell.

There was only one thing that was misplaced there. My mother. I was facing her. That same face I used to associate with kindness, sympathy, thoughtfulness. Home. It had worn down over the past few months. But at that moment I realized that I didn't have any respect for her. Not a tad bit.

"Child," she said. Her face used to be so soft. Now it had lines I had never seen before.

" You have no idea what you are getting yourself into."

I tried to keep calm. To keep a straight face. To not agreeing with her. So I tried my best Sammy impression. Snarky answers, crazy grin, bravery on the brink of stupidity.

"I think I have majority of it figured out, there are still some kinks here and there."

"And that boy?"

"Sammy. You know him."

I looked at my nails indifferently. But I really wanted to see some recognition her face, instead of those horrible blank stares. But I saw nothing.

"He's close to you, yes?"

"Where exactly are you going with this?"

I played along. Might as well get some information and run.

"You know exactly where I'm going with this."

I narrowed my eyes. Not after I thought I had lost him forever.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh, child. I would."

"Who are you, exactly?"

I mentally hit myself on the head. That was extremely stupid.

"I'm Gaea, the earth's itself."

"So Mother Earth is evil. So evil that you need to take over my mother and threaten to kill me boyfriend?"

"I wouldn't say evil…I simply want something and I will push anyone in my way to get it."

"By push you mean kill."

"Precisely, child. Are you sure you don't want to come to Alaska with me? I'll set your mother free and you of all the demigods will live in happiness and serenity."

For a flash second, I considered this. I could go home. My mother would be freed. Maybe even my cruse would go away. But I looked back to my mother's face . She was smiling. Not my mother but her jail keeper. Smiling because she knew I was considering. I have so much to do in this world and I wouldn't let it get destroyed on my watch.

I leaned into her face. If she was my mother, I would give her a hug. Tell her that she was finally safe. But she isn't. She isn't anything close to a motherly figure.

"You're lying. You are a deceiving, lying, using goddess. You don't deserve to wake. Just because of family issues you would destroy the world without a second thought. Believe it or not, you actually had me for a second. Back in New Orleans. But I broke free. I will keep running and breaking away from you if it means the world is safe."

She curled her hands in to fists, clenching them until they became white.

"I gave you another chance."

"And I said no, twice."

I had no idea why I was so important. But I felt that if she caught me I would start in motion a horrible chain of events. Bad ones.

I stood up and starting walking away from the booth. But I turned.

"Goodbye, Gaea. I hope I never see you again."

I turned back around and started running down the train car. The scene dissolved into a room of white. Pure white. I didn't see the wall until I slammed right into it. After a momentary blackout, I found myself on the ground and looking into a ram's eyes.

"Hello!"

"Aahh! Talking ram!"

I scrambled off the floor and ran to the other side of the room. But this time, I stuck my hand out in front of my body so I didn't slam into a another wall.

"I can fly too! But all the heroes think about the talking. It's like they have never seen a talking ram before."

I turned around and looked at the ram's feet which were hovering a few feet off the ground.

"How…"

"I don't know, actually. One day I was eating a magical plant from Hecate's garden, the next I was talking and flying!"(**A/N: Btw! Not how the myth actually goes!)**

"Why are you in my dream?"

I know you're not supposed to ask a question like that so bluntly but I think my most inner deep thoughts getting poked, prodded and twisted was a major breach of personal space.

"Oh, Athena sent me," The ram did a loopy-loop. "Something about that boy"

They all called him that boy.

"His name is Sammy. What about him?"

"His mom."

"Sammy never knew his mom."

It was one of the things we had shared.

"Because she is like your dad."

"His mom is a Roman god that controls all of the precious metals under the earth?"

The ram drifted to the ceiling and then back down again.

"No, his mom is the Greek goddess of Magic. Hecate."

The ram said so casually like he told people they were demigods all the time. But the information shot me in the back like a bullet. My gultiy feeling was replaced with something else. Regret. He would still be safe in New Orleans. He still didn't know who we were running from but he still wants to run with me.

"But why did Athena sent you? Shouldn't his mother?"

"He is blessed by Athena," The ram came down in front of me. "Didn't you know that?"

My memory rushed back to the time when he went to Queen Marie's shop. He was always interested by the trinkets and things but he was fascinated by the trinkets and things but he was always fascinated with the spells books that my mother kept for show. I remember him running his fingers on the books spines as we past them. And as he left he would grab one off the self, read one of the "spells", laugh, then put it back.

"I guess so."

"And that book he got/ Well that's really Hecate's guide to being a demigod…Idiot edition."

So Hecate thinks that her son is stupid… that can be debated.

"Why aren't you telling Sammy this? He has a right to know about his mother."

"That's another thing… Hecate doesn't know that Sammy is her son."

"How do you forget your own child?"

"I don't know. I still remember my children. There was Papius, Rheum, Ladate and Rob. Rob was my favorite."

Because I needed to know a ram's kids.

"Also something bad happened to Hecate, something about Circe and her patron or something or other."

"What?"

" That what I said when Lord Hermes told me!"

"Never mind… what is going to happen to Hecate?"

"You know, suck out all of her magic to raise Alcyoneus, killing the goddess in process. Gaea wanted you to do it." The ram shrugged "But you ran away."

"I don't like the term runaway. I prefer break free."

"But Hazel according to the gods on Olympus, that's exactly what you are."

**Scence**

**(A/N: Do you like it? Hate it? Rate it! Um…no. Review it! There we go!**

**You know I actually hated ending the story this way. But hey at least I didn't throw a rick-hanger…no it's a cliff hanger. Heck naw, it's a life ruiner! I seriously hate spiders and owls and cobwebs and any deep valley/gorge. Anyway... Review please like pretty please.)**


End file.
